Tale of the Departed
by Iket45
Summary: After an incident happened at the guildhall, life will change for one mage. How will this and his actions affect the guild and those around him.


**A/N: This story is a bit different than what I normally do. Thought it would be a good idea. There will only be three or four chapters in this. Let me know what you think about it. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

Romeo sat out in the woods as he had been doing more recently. Romeo thought about the recent events. Everything had changed for him when the top mages left to go for the S-Class trials. Most of the main members who weren't at the trials were either out on a mission or elsewhere. It was then that the Fairy Tail guild was attacked by a crazed man. He both destroyed the guildhall but he also set off a bomb. This bomb wasn't an ordinary bomb, it was a bomb which ruined Romeo's life.

 _Flashback_

Romeo was relaxing in the guild as he frequently would do. Most of the members he was familiar with were gone. The only ones he recognized that were at the guild were Kinana, Bisca who had Asuka with her, and Max. Romeo was playing with Asuka who he thought as his own sister. Everything went well until the explosions started. The guild had started to collapse. Romeo quickly grabbed Asuka and protected her from the falling debris.

"Is everyone alright?" Max asked as everything seemed to calm.

"Asuka where are you?" Bisca worryingly shouted.

"I got her right here." Romeo called out.

A few people came over and helped pull some debris off of Romeo. When he was free, Romeo gave Asuka to her mother who was happy to see her daughter safe.

"What even happened?" Somebody asked.

"Somebody must have set off a bomb. Multiple bombs at that. The explosions were to precise to have been magic." Max revealed.

"But who would attack Fairy Tail, we are the strongest guild on the continent?" Kinana asked.

"Well all of our strongest members are away. This is the perfect time for an attack." Romeo replied.

' _Boom'_

Everyone was caught off guard when they saw the blood coming from Max. Max had been shot by someone. While everyone was worried about Max, Romeo noticed a man who had a gun in one hand, and some weird contraption in the other.

"Death to Fairy Tail." the man yelled as he threw the contraption into the middle of the crowd.

Romeo was about to run until he saw that the contraption landed right next to Asuka. Suddenly the unknown item began to glow. Without any hesitation, Romeo ran towards the item. Romeo jumped onto the item as it began to glow and shoot a bright, white light out.

As Romeo landed, the item everyone back. Romeo was launched into a table, breaking it with his fall. Romeo got up and looked at the man who threw this strange bomb. Romeo went to activate his magic, but as he did, he began to cough up blood.

"Romeo are you okay?" Kinana asked as she ran over to him.

The man started to run away and a few mages chased him into the forest.

Romeo tried to speak but he couldn't because all that came out was blood.

"Someone, hurry and get Porlyusica." Max shouted.

The room began to spin as Romeo tried to focus on what was happening around him.

"Romeo don't worry, we will get help." Bisca assured.

After hearing this words, everything turned black.

* * *

Romeo woke up and he was in Porlyusica's home. Romeo tried to get up, but felt a jolt of pain shoot through his body. Romeo laid there for what felt like years until Porlyusica finally came to check on him.

"Looks like you finally woke up, how do you feel?" Porlyusica asked.

"I feel like I just took a hit from Acnologia." Romeo replied with a small grin which was quickly replaced by a painful look.

"If I'm right, that's to be expected." Porlyusica commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Romeo asked.

"I'll explain once I get your father, Makarov, and whoever else they bring down here." Porlyusica explained.

"My dad is out on vacation and Master Makarov is out at the S-Class trials right now." Romeo tried to argue

"Romeo you've been in a coma almost unresponsive for about a month." Porlyusica revealed.

Romeo laid there just hearing that. For what felt like mere moments to him, was actually a whole month.

"I'm going to need some time to process this." Romeo replied.

"Take some time, I'll call the guild in about 20 minutes to give you some extra time." Porlyusica said as she left the room.

* * *

Romeo heard many worried voices as they all entered into Porlyusica's house. Quickly they all came to where Romeo laid. Macao gave his son a tearful hug as he saw his son. Romeo looked to see that his dad, Makarov, Natsu, Mira, Kinana, and Wendy were all in the room.

"I'm so glad that you are okay." Romeo heard his father tell him.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu asked.

"Everything hurts but besides that fine. I'm still trying to realize that I've been in a coma for almost a month." Romeo answered.

"Let me try to heal you. I'll take some of that pain away." Wendy told Romeo.

"Absolutely not!" Porlyusica sternly shouted.

Everyone was a bit shocked to hear the old potion master shout.

"Porlyusica tell us what you know." Makarov told his old friend.

"I don't know exactly how but Romeo's body has changed, dramatically." Porlyusica started to explain.

"How is it changing?" Macao asked.

"I think it would be with the bomb he jumped on top off. He blocked the entire blast so nobody else was hurt by it so I don't know if I am right about it." Porlyusica commented as she tried to dodge the question.

"Tell us, what is it?" Makarov asked.

"Whatever the bomb was, changed Romeo's body. From what I could tell, it looks like magic has become toxic to Romeo's body." Porlyusica revealed.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Erza asked.

"I don't know. I've spent all this time researching it and I can't even begin to understand it." Porlyusica answered.

"How did you figure this out?" Mira asked.

"I've been looking at Romeo's body and trying to find what was causing his coma. I began to noticed that whenever Wendy came over to try to heal Romeo, that his body began to react negatively." Porlyusica started.

"With my healing magic, I place my magic into someone to heal them." Wendy explained.

"But you are saying that instead of helping, it actually made it worse. Is there anything you can do?" Kinana asked.

"I wish I could say that I can but I have no clue what even is causing it. This is totally beyond my skill." Porlyusica revealed.

"But you are one of the greatest doctors in all of Isgar. You have to be able to do something." Macao asked with tears coming to his eyes.

Porlyusica tried to look Macao in the eyes but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"I'm sorry to say but there is literally nothing I can do."Porlyusica replied. "I can't do anything."

"Will Romeo at least be able to come back to his home?" Natsu asked.

"That depends in him." Porlyusica answered. "Romeo, I can't get rid of the pain you are feeling. That is your body rejecting the pain. That's something you will feel until the day you die"

"What effects will this have on him?" Makarov asked.

"Besides the constant pain, Romeo's life span is rapidly shrinking. It's hard to say by how much exactly. He also will never be able to use magic again. If he tries then his body will reject it and attack him like it did when he was back at the guild." Porlyusica explained.

"So there's absolutely nothing you can do then?" Makarov asked.

"That's right. In all my years as the guild's doctor, this is the first time I've failed my patient." Porlyusica confirmed.

* * *

 _Back in the Present_

Romeo sat out in the woods on the edge of a pond. He sat with his feet in the water. He listened to the sounds of the birds in the trees and the animals scattered around.

"Hey Romeo, are you around here.?" A voice asked.

Romeo turned to see a familiar face walking around looking for him. This person is Lindsay Mine, his childhood friend and daughter of Wakaba Mine. Mine was about the same height as Romeo. She had long, silver hair which she currently had tied back in a ponytail. She had on a purple tank top and a pair of grey jeans. Lindsay was born without any magic.

"I'm over here." Romeo announced as he waved his hands.

Lindsay walked over to Romeo and sat down besides him.

"I thought you'd be around here. Why are you out here by yourself? You know that these woods can be quite dangerous." Lindsay asked.

"Shouldn't I be telling you this?" Romeo argued.

"Looks like both of us are just a couple of idiots." Lindsay joked. "So why are you out here though?"

"I just wanted to go to somewhere that was quiet. Lately, Magnolia just seems to be extra noisy. I wanted to find somewhere that I could think." Romeo revealed.

"Alright, I can understand that. But tell me, why did you come out here by yourself? You know that if you were attacked that you can't defend yourself now." Lindsay pointed out.

"I know that, I was just, I don't know I just came out here alright." Romeo struggled to answer.

Lindsay grabbed Romeo's hand and looked him in the eyes. "You know that I'm here for you right?" Lindsay asked. "If won't be leaving you. I'll always be here for you no matter what you might be going through."

"I know that. That was our agreement we made years ago right? That we'd always be there to support each other." Romeo replied.

"How's the pain? Has it gotten any better?" Lindsay asked.

"It isn't getting better but I think that I'm just getting used to it. I'm not noticing it as much as I was before." Romeo explained.

"Porlyusica hasn't found a way to reduce your pain yet?" Lindsay asked.

"It's kind of hard to find a completely magic free way to reduce pain. It isn't like a way would just pop out of thin air." Romeo sarcastically answered.

"Well geez, sorry I asked." Lindsay replied.

"Sorry, this pain has been messing with my head lately. I didn't realize how that would sound." Romeo apologized.

Lindsay turned her head away for a few moments but eventually turned back to look at Romeo.

"It's fine I understand. Well actually I don't. I never got to know how it felt to use magic. You did. You were a mage. You protected many, but at the cost of having the thing you loved so much begin to kill you." Lindsay told Romeo as she began to tear up. "I'm just a normal person. I can't relate to you will all your adventures or know the joy that comes from saving someone. The only excitement I got were through the stories you told me about your adventures.

Romeo grabbed Lindsay and pulled her into a hug.

"You were the reason I made those adventures. I wanted to tell you of the great things that were out there. I wanted to , I wanted to try to, to give you a piece of that world, just so you could imagine it." Romeo explained as he began to cry. " But now, I can't. My life is on a timer that is quickly coming towards the end. These last 3 months have been the worst months of my life."

"Then find a way to extend that life. Or live the rest of your life in a way you'd be proud of." Lindsay told Romeo.

"I already know what I want to do." Romeo replied.

"How is that?" Lindsay asked.

Romeo whispered something quiet enough that Lindsay couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" Lindsay asked.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Romeo answered. "Thank you, for being here with me."

* * *

Romeo woke up, back in his bed. His body burned with the pain that he normally felt. Except this time, the pain seemed to be even worse. Romeo tried to get up but simply fell to the floor. Romeo tried to pull himself up but fell and dropped his lamp in the process. Just as Romeo was about to succumb to the pain, a figure jumped through his window. Romeo looked and saw Natsu standing above him.

"Romeo are you alright? I hear something break." Natsu asked.

Romeo tried to answer but he was in too much pain to form even a single word. Natsu placed his hand on Romeo and felt the heat which came from Romeo. Natsu picked Romeo up and started to run towards the guild.

"Don't worry Romeo, I'll get you to someone who can help." Natsu swore.

* * *

Most of the guild waited anxiously for Porlyusica to come out of the medical bay with information on Romeo's condition. All who were present in the guild when Natsu brought Romeo were surprised when they saw his condition. Porlyusica finally came out of the room looking as calm as ever.

"He's going to be alright, you all don't have to worry." Porlyusica assured the guild.

"What happened? Why was Romeo all hot?" Natsu asked.

"Strangely enough, he simply has the flu." Porlyusica replied.

"That wasn't just a flu. He couldn't speak and he could barely move." Natsu argued.

"Tell reason for that was because Romeo's body is trying to fight the flu. But because he is a mage, his antibodies are using his magic to do so. This is causing him to feel great pain." Porlyusica explained.

"Will he get better?" Mira asked.

"He should be fine in a week. Only problem is he will be in pain like he is until the flu leaves his body. I'm going to go try to make something to help him fight the flu. He's finally asleep so don't bother him too much." Porlyusica announced as she exited the guild.

Macao sat down after pacing the guild all morning. "He just can't catch a break."

"I can't imagine the pain he's going through." Cana commented as she took a swig from her bottle.

"Natsu, thank you for helping Romeo." Macao thanked the Dragon slayer.

"I just happened to be walking by. I heard something break so I thought I'd go investigate. I wasn't expecting what I found." Natsu replied.

"Hopefully we can find a way to help Romeo." Macao said.

* * *

Time has passed. It has now been six months since Romeo's body began to reject magic. Romeo currently sat on the edge of a cliff in Hargeon.

"Thinking about it now, I wasted a lot of time looking out at that ocean." Romeo said to himself. "Didn't think I'd come back her at the end."

Romeo opened the bag that he had looked at a picture. It was a picture of the guild when they won the Grand Magic Games. Romeo looked at the happy faces remembering those happy times. Romeo opened one of the many notebooks that were in the bag and opened it to the last pages. Romeo wrote for what felt to him like hours. Once he finished, he closed the notebook and placed it back into the bag.

"You can come out now. I know that you've been following me since I left Magnolia." Romeo announced.

Wendy popped out from behind some trees and walked over towards Romeo.

"If you knew I was her why didn't you say anything?" Wendy asked.

"I thought that I would let you stalk me for a while. Make you think I didn't know you were there." Romeo replied.

"Why did you come here. I know that you like to leave unannounced but you usually stick close to Magnolia." Wendy asked.

"Back when you guys disappeared along with Tenrou Island, I would come here, hoping that you all would one day return. I thought that I'd come here, for old times sake." Romeo replied.

"Well it seems like you are done so let's head back to the guild." Wendy said as she turned to walk back.

"I'm not going back to the guild." Wendy heard Romeo tell her.

Wendy turned back to Romeo, surprised at his words.

"Why not? Everyone is probably worried about you." Wendy explained.

"I'm know you all care for me but my days at the guild are over now." Romeo responded.

"Then we can go somewhere else then, but let's get going before it gets dark." Wendy replied.

"Wendy, why did you decide to follow me? Is there something wrong?" Romeo asked.

"Nothing's wrong, let's just leave." Wendy replied.

"Tell me Wendy, why did you decide to follow me?" Romeo asked again.

"Carla told me that she has a premonition. She saw someone with the Fairy Tail emblem die." Wendy revealed. "I was worried that something might happen to you so I decided to follow you and make sure you were safe

"Okay, but why didn't you just say that to begin with." Romeo replied.

"Sorry, I don't know why I didn't." Wendy replied.

"Wendy can you carry my bag? My arms have been hurting a lot more lately." Romeo asked.

"Sure thing." Wendy told Romeo as she grabbed the bag.

The two started to walk back before Wendy was pushed to the ground. Wendy looked back and saw that Romeo had jumped back towards the edge.

"Romeo, step away from the edge." Wendy desperately begged Romeo.

"Wendy, you shouldn't have come. Your making this harder than it need to be." Romeo replied.

"Why, why are you trying to do this?" Wendy asked.

"I'm tired of all this. I don't want to live like this anymore." Romeo answered. "You still get to live the life you love. My life was taken six months ago. Now all I ever feel is pain. Pain that never ends."

"Romeo please, we can find a way for you to get your magic back. You can live a normal life again." Wendy replied.

"How long will that take. How long will I have to suffer before you find an answer to this!" Romeo screamed.

"Please Romeo, don't do it. There are plenty of people who love and care for you." Wendy begged.

"I know." Romeo said as he jumped back off of the cliff.

Wendy rushed to the cliff and tried to find Romeo. She looked and saw nothing besides the ocean. Romeo was nowhere in sight.

"Romeo!" Wendy screamed.

* * *

Romeo woke up and saw that he was in an unfamiliar setting. Romeo saw that he was floating in the water surrounded by different type of fish. He could walk as if he were on solid land. Romeo looked around until he was a man standing above him. The man had long white hair and a long white beard. The bottom half of his body was like that of a fish.

"Young child, my name is Neptune. You have come here into my domain. I have decided to give unto you anything I have. I Can Give You wealth, Power beyond your imagination. Tell me and I shall grant it to you."

Romeo looked down at his hands and looked back up at Neptune.

"Tell me young human, what is it that you desire." Neptune told Romeo.

"I want to die." Romeo answered.

"Is that your wish?" Neptune asked surprised at the boy's answer.

"Yes. That is all I want." Romeo replied.

"Very well than. I will allow you your peace." Neptune told Romeo.

Romeo noticed that the water and fish began to fade. Everything started to turn to black. Romeo was satisfied with this until a blinding light appeared. Romeo noticed that he was in a field. There was nothing to see for miles around. Romeo noticed that while his pain wasn't gone, it was greatly suppressed.

"Where am i?" Romeo thought.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I'd really like if you told me your thoughts on it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
